


Tease

by Person



Category: China Illinois
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, post-prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/pseuds/Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better than to sleep with a T.A.  Especially one who'd been so pissed off at him just a few days before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

He should have known better than to fuck a T.A. Especially a T.A. who'd been so pissed off at him just a few days earlier, but he'd _kinda_ thought the whole 'Sniffle, sniffle, oh Steve I'm so glad you weren't torn to shreds by hippies' thing she'd been doing since then was a sign she'd gotten over it. It wasn't like he'd even _meant_ the stupid crack about her looks, if he'd known she'd get her panties in that big of a twist over it he'd have gone with something else and saved himself the headache. And hell, she was the one who'd insulted _him_ first.

So when she'd cornered him in their office after hours with a certain look in her eye he hadn't questioned it. They were both going through a dry spell, and after standing two feet away from each other unsuccessfully trying to find dates to the stupid faculty prom they each knew that the other had the same problem. If she just wanted to get laid why would she look elsewhere when such an obviously desirable specimen of manhood was right in front of her all day? The thought that she might be out for some type of revenge never even crossed his mind, not until she got him into her bed and it suddenly started to seem more likely by the second.

"God _damn it_ , Pony," he grunted, glaring at the top of her head where she was slowly kissing and nibbling her way down his arm, continuing the theme she'd been keeping up for the last twenty minutes of focusing on the least interesting parts of his body while swatting away his hand with her freakishly strong man-arms every time he tried to do something about his erection himself. It did not make sense that she had him more turned on than he could remember being in years. "Nobody likes a tease."

"Hey, you should be happy," she said, pulling back enough to look up at him and smirk, "You don't need to look at my not-pretty face if I'm down here. Wouldn't wanna be a boner-killer or anything."

"Fuck you, Pony, you know you're pretty," he said, yanking on her shoulder to try and get her to move up. He'd long since given up on trying to roll her under him; she'd planted herself down firmly over him and wasn't going to give up the least bit of control. She hadn't even _undressed_ yet, aside from kicking off her shoes before climbing onto the bed. "You're very very pretty. Now stop being such a bitch about it."

She laughed, a quiet chuckle that really shouldn't have been enough to make his hard-on twitch the way it did at the sound, and let herself be moved until her face was hovering over his, her hair brushing against his cheeks. "You really suck at the whole compliment thing, you know that Steve? _But..._ since you're at least trying, I guess you can have a reward."

And whoever had taught her to kiss deserved to be sainted, because her reward was almost worth all the cock-tease bullshit he'd put up with until then.


End file.
